Roy
Roy is a yacht driver and Specialist who works for Aisha's father. Appearance |-|Civilian= Roy has dark skin, blonde hair and dark grey eyes. He also appears to have a very muscular body. Roy wears a white long-sleeved shirt with a, long red stripe going down the middle, blue jeans and red, white and blue sneakers. |-|Yacht Driver= Roy wears a dark blue suit.'' More coming soon...'' |-|Red Fountain Uniform= Roy's Red Fountain uniform is almost similar to his yacht suit, except with a cape on. |-|Linphea College Battle Outfit= This outfit is colored in shades of blue, it has a cape and many layers on the shoulders, chest, forearms and legs. The shoulder pads are more pronounced and in the center of the chest contains a lime diamond colored gem. |-|Skating= Roy is wearing a light green helmet, green and white wrist pads, and white knee pads. He is also wearing a short-sleeved shirt, the sleeves are blue with lime green outlines. His rollerskates are white with green laces, a purple bottom, and gray wheels with a green wing on the side of the skates. |-|Calavera= Coming Soon... |-|Wedding= Coming Soon... Personality Profile Roy is caring and helpful and has assisted the Winx on their quest for Sirenix. During the Annual-mixer party at Alfea, he accompanied Aisha as she was sad. Series |-|Season 5= Roy first appears in "The Power of Harmonix" where he drives a yacht in a body of water, so Aisha and the girls could get to Andros. He then appeared in "The Shimmering Shells" where he said he would come with the girls but Aisha said no. He then appeared at the party at Alfea with two drinks in "The Secret of the Ruby Reef" and one of them was to give to Aisha, but his plans changed when Stella brought three Specialists and Aisha got angry because she didn't want to dance. He assisted the Winx to help find the Gem of Empathy in Data Bridge castle on Zenith, Tecna's home planet, in "The Gem of Empathy". As seen in "Saving Paradise Bay", Aisha and Roy appeared to have developed romantic feelings for each other. |-|Season 6= In Inspiration of Sirenix, a party was being held in Domino to welcome the return of a corporal Daphne. Roy and his friends arrived and was greeted by Bloom and Daphne, He also helped defend Domino against the Beast of the Depths the Trix had summoned. In The Flying School, Roy and the rest of the Specialists were at Linphea College training with the Paladins. He is jealous when one of the Paladins, which is his opponent, tries to seduce Aisha. He receives a new weapon which is a green sword that allow him to absorb lightning. But when dueling, he fell down and loses in his battle training but was saved by Aisha. When Selina summoned the Treants to attack the college, Timmy was there with the others trying their best to defend the school but failed and all were forced to return to Alfea in order to train some more. In Bloomix Power, The specialist and him goes to Alfea to help the winx on their training. However, a fight breaks out between Nex and him as they were trying to get Aisha's affection.After Daphne had found the weakness to the Treants, Roy and the others went back to Linphea College and successfully freed Treants. But later the Flying Basilisk petrifies him and Nex into stone. More Coming Soon... Skills He was seen using a spell in "The Gem of Empathy" and "Saving Paradise Bay". Uses of Magic *'Triton Aura' Gallery Trivia *Roy also has the ability to use magic - Triton Aura - which allows him to breathe underwater like Aisha's Underwater Breath. **The appearance of the Triton Aura is similar to the tattoos Nabu had on his arms. *His name has Old Irish origins and means "Red". **In Old French the word Roy means "King". *Roy and Nabu have several similarities: **They have magical abilities. **Both of them come from Andros. **In the Latin American dub, Nabu's voice actor, Rolman Bastida voiced Roy in season 5, but in season 6 was changed for Neptune's voice actor, Ángel Mujica. Category:Male Characters Category:Andros Category:Characters Category:Season 5 Category:Specialists Category:Major Characters Category:Winx Club Category:Season 6 Category:Allies Category:Aisha